Because of their physical and chemical properties and performance characteristics, dialkyl carbonates have been used in various applications, such as in lubricant base fluids and as performance fluid components. Several methods for producing dialkyl carbonates have been generally described by Leslie Rudnick in “Synthetics, Mineral Oils, and Bio-Based Lubricants: Chemistry and Technology, Second Edition” including their production from: alkyl halides; carboalkoxides; phosgene; carbon dioxide; and syntheses by transesterification. Various improvements to such general methods can be found in: U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,975 which describes the use of phosgene and alcohols; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,464 and 5,387,374 which disclose transesterification processes of certain essentially linear aliphatic al alcohols or Guerbet alcohols and lower dialkyl carbonates; U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,125 which teaches a process for preparing symmetrical dialkyl carbonates by carrying out transesterification in reaction columns that allow the reactants to flow countercurrent to one another; US Pat. Publ. No. 2004/0242914 which discloses a process for producing low odor dialkyl carbonates using two rectification steps and one deodorization step; U.S. Pat. No. 8,338,631 which describes a continuous process for preparing dialkyl carbonates in a reaction column by introducing a cyclic alkylene carbonate and lower alcohol into different parts of the column and allowing them to flow countercurrent to one another; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,629,295 which teaches a process for preparing dialkyl carbonate from urea, an alkyl alcohol and an ionic liquid containing a cation.